Finally Finding Happiness?
by TimeTravelingGirl330
Summary: Francis is finally asking the love of his life to attend the ball that the countries have ever few centuries. But can they actually go through with the date itself? FrxFem!Uk Rated T for swearing. Fluff. ... I really don't have a good description for this. .


Disclaimer - I do not own Hetalia. If I did, I would be god. But sadly, I am no such thing. This is only for entertainment purposes. In no way do I do this for any profit or anything ... Not like I really would, but still ...

Anime - Hetalia~~! ^w^

Pairings - FrUk (France X Fem!England) or (Francis x Alice)

Since I tend to own a Fem!England page, as well as write a few fanfics for her (Haven't posted those yet ... they aren't worthy of posting =.=) I tend to think of things like this, and end up writing some of this. I do have more stories that I want to write, or have written, but need to type. So expect some of that from me, along with other works that I thought were sort of okay that I wrote ...

Please rate, review, like ... or whatever it is you do! I love feedback, and will try to comply to whatever it is you criticize me on, or if you praise me, I will do my best to except the compliment! (... I can't take compliments well ... I end up blushing in a corner or try to drop the topic completely =.=) Anyways~! Enjoy! ... Hopefully ... ._.

* * *

**Scene I**

Francis couldn't of felt more happier in his entire life. Having always been rejected by the one that he loved, he'd had low hopes that she would of said yes to his offer. But when she did, his heart refilled with the joy he had since he met the beautiful woman. She had entranced him with her beauty and personality. Those sparkling emerald eyes that resembled her brothers so well, her long blonde hair that was always in those two cute pigtails that trailed to the middle of her back - Also that she had been the only person, along with her brother, to refuse him. He admired her for that. She was a rather stubborn person to begin with.

He'd also loved her for more than just her beauty and wisdom. It was all the little things about her. Her quirks and her likes. She entranced him, even if he did only come off to her and her brother as a big pervert. But one of the major reasons he still had hope in his love for her, was that he had also seen the truth she has was trying so hard to hide. Deep down inside, she liked him, almost just as much as he loved her. Which made him always have hope whenever he saw her beautiful face.

Every few centuries, the countries would organize a sort of ball they could all attend. It was one of the few social events the nations organized that _didn't_ end in disaster. It was the highlight of the year and a select few nations would spend a lot of the year planning for the event, such as where, when, proper attire, what the festivities would include, etc. It all sounded exciting, actually. At one of the planning meetings, they had even decided that they could bring dates to this ball. Which was the perfect opportunity for Francis to invite Alice to this ball.

Alice and a few other countries, were one of the few that hadn't been asked to the ball. Well, one of the reasons she wasn't asked was because she and a few other nations had spent the time and effort to make sure that this century's gala was to be perfect. And honestly, she had been used to just accompanying her brother, Arthur, when he went to the gala. There were a few times when Arthur and Alice went with Amelia and Alfred, but that was before the Revolutionary War ... And of course the Frogs always pestered them to go ...

_"Angleterre!" Francis exclaimed as he saw Alice, walking down the street with her brother, Arthur, as Alice was walking to another Gala meeting, having Arthur be kind enough to go with her._

_They both turned and saw the Frenchman. Worry exclaimed from their faces as they decided to walk a bit faster. In truth, Francis was glad to see them both. But today, he had his sights on Miss Kirkland instead of both of them. Arthur tried to hurry her along, but Francis caught her arm._

_"Angleterre!" He exclaimed, taking a firm hold of Alice's arm, giving Arthur a smile as well, but his attention was more or less directed on Alice instead of her male companion.  
_

_Alice's face paled as she looked back at her brother for support. His eyes landed on hers, almost as if he pitied her. The Frog was going to be annoying _her_ today? Honestly, he wished there was something he could do about it. He had grown up around the man, knowing how annoying he could be. But there really wasn't any avoiding Francis when he was already there._

_"The Frog wishes to speak to you right now." He said in a steady breath.  
_

_"But-" She protested, trying her best to get her brother to stay.  
_

_"I need to catch up with Francois- I mean, I have a bloody meeting to go to." He kissed her forehead. "Good luck, Sister."_

'Bloody hell, what do you mean, meeting up with Francoise?! We were going to the bloody meeting, Git!' _Alice thought._ '... _Unless_-'

_"I wish you luck, dear sister."  
_

_And with that, Arthur left his sister to her doom. Nooo! Arthur! Come back and save her! Don't make her go through this alone! Francis was still smiling at her as she looked back at him._

_He was finally alone with her. And she wasn't trying to run away! Honestly, he should feel overjoyed ... Yet- There was something inside him that didn't feel right. Maybe it was the way that he saw her look at Arthur. Almost as if pleading for him to return. Did she really think that badly of him? But nonetheless, he smiled at her, giving her his undivided attention, making her look at him, their eyes meeting.  
_

_"Angleterre!" He hugged her tightly. "Zhank zhe gods I found 'ou."_

_Her face turned red as she was crushed to him. She still wasn't that used to being hugged, unless she was giving one, or it was her brother. Even then, she wasn't that used to them. But all the same, even if she was reluctant, she hugged him back._

_"W-What do you want, Frog?" She asked shakily._

_"Oh! Right!" He said dumbfounded, letting go of her so he could face her properly. _

_Errr more like look down at her properly. He brushed some of his golden locks away from his face so he could look at his lovely Alice, a small but pretty blush dusting her cheeks as he brushed over them accidentally. He blinked, more or less, deciding to get to the point of why he wanted to speak with her.  
_

_"Mizz Alice, I 'ave a queztion pour 'ou."_

_Hugging herself for comfort, she nodded slowly, trying her best to make him not notice that she was blushing immensely. Although, that fact was rather hard to hide.  
_

_"And w-what question would that be?" Alice asked, trying to hide the fact that she really didn't want to be in this situation right now._

Alone ... with

him.

_'_I promize, Angleterre. 'ou won't 'ave to feel nervous pour much longer. Moi promizez~_' He thought for a brief moment._

_Francis cleared his throat as he looked at her, his blue eyes gleaming at her. His golden hair moving with the small breeze that came by them both. Hmmm how was he going to do this? He took her hand in his and stared into her beautiful emerald eyes, the wind blowing some of her hair with it. It made her look even more beautiful to him ..._

Focus ... _He told himself._

_"Alice, Will 'ou accompany moi to ziz ball tonight?"  
_

_At first, he didn't know what to expect. She could react so many different ways. Over all ... He expected her to hit him, or scold him for even asking such a thing. Or, just flat out reject him. But instead ... His stomach churned. He saw the look of worry and concern on her face, making his smile fade. _

_She pressed a hand to her mouth as if the question troubled her greatly. Her eyes swimming with confusion and doubt, and ... if he wasn't mistaken ..._ Fear. _Seeing her like that troubled him greatly. It was a simple question, after all. But apparently, it was more complicated than he thought. After a few minutes of her contemplating the idea, she spoke._

_"N-No funny business, you got me, F-Frenchman?" Alice finally stuttered, the redness of her cheeks almost reaching the tips of her ears.  
_

_Even if she her face was completely and utterly red, he couldn't help but feel joy bubble up in his chest, soon making his entire being jittery. He nodded, excitedly. A charmingly sexy smile never leaving his face._

_"Oui Oui! Of courze not, Mon Cherie!" He had kissed her cheek before he walked off happily, filled with absolute joy._

He'd ran off into the middle of the street after that, so excited about going to this ball, that he had even went and bought his outfit for the occasion, just to make sure that it was perfect. He didn't want to mess this up. But then, how could he? He was Francis Bonnefoy. France. The country of love. All that he could think about was tonight, and how he couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ ruin this night. Even if it was just in a few minutes.

Thinking about tonight, his mind raced with thoughts of what to do for Alice. Should he get her flowers before he went to get her? He'd already bought her a dozen beautiful roses. There wasn't any need to shower her in too much. She would just think that he was trying to flaunt how much money he had by buying such expensive things. Not the the flowers were expensive. They weren't really. He just knew how much Alice loved the , it was even her national flower for gods sakes!

Should he arrive to her house in a limo? No... He was going to be classy and drive her there in his car. It would be the most gentlemanly thing to do. Hopefully she would appreciate that. Maybe he should get her a corsage or something? Yeah ... He supposed that she would like that. Being the classy girl that she was. Should he- He froze as he glanced at the time.

8:09. He was late.

Damnit! He'd been so caught up in thinking about going on this date with her that he had forgotten about the time!

_Ztupid move ... _He thought to himself.

He looked at himself in the mirror once more before heading out the door. His blonde wavy hair that usually hung down to his shoulders was put up into a small pony tail, his hair framing his face, while still looking absolutely dashing. He didn't bother to do anything with the stubble of hair he had on his chin. He figured that it added more to his charm. He had picked out a white suit for the occasion, a black tie and dress shirt to accompany it, along with matching black dress shoes.

And of course, the ever lasting charming smile that was always seemingly gracing his face. Yup. He was definitely ready. Grabbing the bouquet of roses off his kitchen counter along with his keys, he walked out his door and into his car so he could go get his lovely Alice. He smiled contently as he drove to her house. This was going to be an amazing night. And he was going to make sure of that.

* * *

**Scene II**

Alice felt like she was about the barf. Not once had she been so nervous in her entire life. When this event had rolled around in the first place, she had planned to go with her brother ... Until Francoise had asked him, and which he claimed, "I have to be a proper gentleman and say yes..."

_He grumbled under his breathe, "No matter how much I don't want to..."_

That was the thing with him. Arthur had always been a gentleman, so he had raised Alice to be a proper lady. But even then, they both had their faults when it came to being proper. They both avoided the Bonnefoys whenever possible. Declining every single offer they threw at them, from walks to the park, to dinners alone (which honestly, she found Arthur going to more and more, oddly).

Once Francoise had even offered to share half of her sandwich with Arthur, but had refused. But of course, he ended up sitting with her anyways, since he had thought better of leaving a woman alone. She had to admit, Alice had seen Arthur's expression change whenever Francoise or Francis entered the room. Francoise more than anyone else. Although he tries his hardest to hide it, people could see the feelings for her that he was trying _so_ hard to deny. No wonder he had almost jumped out of his skin when Francoise has said yes when _he_ had asked _her_.

Yeah, that was what he had _really_ happened. Not the lie he kept telling everyone else. Well, Arthur only wanted to make people think that she had asked him, since he had been known to hate her. Deep down, Alice knew that he truly had feelings for her.

_"It was preposterous! I swear! She had the nerve to ask me! ... N-Not like I wanted to say yes ... B-But I figured that no one should accompany the ball on their own!" _

Their confrontation had ended with Arthur kissing Francoise's cheek and walking off, his face turned into a bright red blush, his insides jittery. Yeah... Alice wasn't going to be like her brother and ask a Bonnefoy to the ball. There was no way in hell. But now, no matter what request the Bonnefoys threw at her, she had been obliged to accept. Why? Because of a stupid dare that Amelia had made her do. Since she was Amelia's slave for a week(1), Amelia has commanded her to say yes to whatever a Bonnefoy had asked her to go to.

And if the question was to go to the ball with Francis, then so be it. Originally when Francis had asked her, she was going to say yes since Alice had lost her former companion to the ball to Francis's sister. But somewhere inside her she knew the real reason why she had said yes to him, besides having to say yes because of the stupid bet. If anyone asked about it, she would simply say that she had been forced to accept because of Amelia's silly bet or because she had lost her former companion. That's what she convinced herself to believe, at least.

_You like him. Don't you?_

The question she had always pondered in her mind. Did she really have feelings for- Gah! No need to think of that now. What's done was done. There was no turning back now.

_Not true ... You could always just pretend you're sick! Or try and ditch the ball all together._

_"Mon Angleterre!" snapped Francoise when she had seen Alice earlier that day mumbling to herself. "'ou _are _going to zhat ball! Zhere iz no way zhat moi will allow 'ou to do ozherwize." __She said, placing her manicured hands on her hips. "I don't want to zee mon frère_(2) _upzet zhe w'ole evening!"_

And after a mention of blackmail (in the form of pictures of her drunk on some evening with her brother ... One of her not-so-proud-of moments ...) it was decided. She was going to the ball with Francis, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. And honestly ... She nervous out of her mind. Never had she felt so nervous in her entire life. Deep down inside her, even though she wanted to fight the feeling, she wanted to make herself presentable to Francis. See the gleaming look in his eyes that made her insides melt... A-As much as she wanted not to admit.

_Get a grip, Alice. _She told herself angrily, then looked back at her reflection.

She had bought a dark blue dress that came to her knees. It had thin spaghetti straps that left most of her shoulders bare. The top of her dress a was a straight line instead of a V shape like one of the other dresses she had considered wearing. Francoise had tried getting her to wear one of the dresses she usually wore to a club or a bare which went up just above the middle of her thigh and skin tight, showing off her ... ah ... assets. Which, when seeing the dress, she immediately objected to. She had no ... assets to really show off, anyways.

Besides that, the dress itself was a plain and silky dark blue and went to her knees. Her hair was in its original long pigtails, and she wore her glasses as well. There was no way she was going to wear contacts. Not even for him. Sighing, she felt like she was missing something. Then again, she always felt like she was missing something ...

* * *

**Scene III**

**DING!**

What the-

**DING! DONG!**

Oh crap, the doorbell! He was here already! She checked the clock real fast. He was late. As usual. But she didn't really care at the moment. What was done was done. She walked to the window to see who it was. From the blur of the door window, it had rained a few hours previously, she could see it was a blonde man in a white suit. It sort of looked like a delivery man, but also like Francis, in a sense. Running down the stairs, she opened the door quickly.

"Whatever package you have, or whatever piece of mail you have, can you please make the delivery quick? I'm sort of-" she paused on her rambling as she realized she was dead wrong.

It was Francis.

_Good going there, Allie ..._

"Dear god, I am so sorry, I thought you-" she pauses as she saw the beautiful man before her.

Francis Bonnefoy, could clean up nicely. Wearing a a white suit and attire, it complimented his wavy blonde hair and gorgeous face perfectly. He stood in front of her doorway, at first a bit scared as if she was going to yell at him, but then he relaxed into a charming grin as he looked at her, his eyes gleaming.

"'ou thought moi waz w'at, Mon Cherie? Becauze ze only person I zink iz 'ere, iz moi. And I mozt certainly do not 'ave a package."

At least not the type she thought. That earned him a push in the shoulder, followed by a stern expression from Alice, which he couldn't help but find adorable. Her eyes lit up when she yelled at him, giving her a slight child-ish aura to her.

"Watch it, Frog!"

He sighed wearily at his beautiful Alice, but obeyed. As he looked at her, never had he thought she could look so beautiful. Her dark blue dress looked absolutely beautiful on her and complimented her eyes. Looking at her blonde, almost golden looking, pigtails in the moonlight, it made them look even cuter. Her sparkling emerald eyes glittered as she took in the sight of his beautiful form. His gazed remained on her the entire time she had opened the door, along with a charming smile he always seemed to have in her presence.

"For 'ou, Mon Cherie, always."

He held his hand out to her like the gentleman he was trying to prove to her he was.

"Zhall we?" he asked softly.

She wasn't really sure whether or not to take his hand, so she closed the door behind her and slowly walked down the steps, avoiding his gaze.

"W-We shall." She mumbled under her breathe.

And just like that, the tension between them grew instantly. He followed behind her, concern covering his face instead of his usual happy expression. What was wrong? He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? Hell, he had even bought a book on 'How to impress Britons' just for precaution. Not that he actually needed the book ... But it gave him a tip or two that might help not get her too riled up. Running down the stairs to meet her, he looked down at her.

"W'at iz wrong, Angleterre?" He asked her. "W'y will 'ou not take moi'z hand? I swear, I waz only trying to be a gentlemen."

Suddenly seeing the floor as a beautiful new thing to look at, she muttered, "I know you better than that to know that that is probably not the real reason..."

He tried to keep a straight face when he wanted to chuckle at her response. Did she seriously still think that about him? He was taking her to the ball for gods sakes. Didn't she have the least bit of faith in him? He reached down and took her hand, trying to comfort her somewhat.

"Alice," he said softly. "I promize 'ou that 'ou are zafe wiz moi. I don't want to do anyzing to hurt 'ou or harm 'ou." He shook his head as he looked at her.

"W'y do 'ou still not trust moi?" He asked curiously.

Trust. Something that was reserved for her brother, and the Royalty of Britain. Not so much Parliament. They were a bit iffy. Trusting Francis was something she swore she would never do. There has been so much history between the two countries, not just Francis and her, but the four of them entirely. Hell, France and England fought constantly. There was nothing to do but _not_ trust him! The way he acted, talked ...

_That's not the reason why you don't want to trust him, is it?_

That voice made her nervous again. Why was she actually thinking this silly nonsense? It wasn't like she actually wanted to believe and actually put trust into him!

_C'mon! Tell me! Is that the real reason you don't want to trust him?_

N-No... The voice inside her head ... _possibly _was right. That _might not _be the real reason. But she would never admit that-

_You like him~. You really like him~~. You like him a lot more than you should. Admit it, love. You actually lov-_

_BLOODY HELL, WILL YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP, YOU DOLT! _she yelled back at her mysterious voice.

No! She felt nothing for the Frog! N-Nothing ...

Francis could see the tears start to form in her beautiful emerald eyes, concern growing more and more on his features, his eyes widening.

"M-Mon Cherie! W'at iz wrong?" He said, wiping the tears from her eyes touching them gently. "Tonight should be a fun time, non? Not a zad one."

Blinking back the tears, she shook her head, trying her best to avoid his gaze still.

"N-No. Nothing is wrong. I p-promise." She stuttered.

"Zen w'y are 'ou stuttering?" He asked.

"I'm not!" She snapped back, glaring at him with watery eyes.

He gave her a small smile as he stroked her cheek to sooth some of her nerves. It was something he could try to get her to calm down, at the very least.

"Are 'ou nervous, Angleterre?" He chuckled softly. "It'z alright to be nervous. Even moi getz nervouz zometimes."

He saw her face turn bright red with denial.

"What?! I'm n-not nervous!" She scoffed at the mere question. "N-No! I'm never n-nervous!"

Aww. His little Alice was nervous for their date! Well, if you could really call it a date... But no matter! Knowing that she was almost as nervous as he was, was satisfactory enough. As least he could hide his nervousness ... for a little bit longer. He pulled her tightly against him, and brought her into a soft hug, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Don't worry, Mon Cherie. Everyzhing will be fine tonight." He lightly kissed her forehead and took her hand again. "Come on, Mon Cherie. We don't want to be late, do we~?"

He was right though. Being late just wasn't her style, nor Arthur's. In fact, Arthur was probably already at the ball with Francoise already. Or maybe his nerves got the better of him like they almost had to her and they weren't there yet. Nodding slowly, she let him lead her to his car. They were late enough already. There was no use in being any later or they would miss the ball.

_But then that means you can ditch him and go back hom-_

S-SHUT IT! I-IT'S ALREADY BEEN DECIDED!

He opened the door for her so she could slip into the car, winking down at her as she did so. Closing the door behind her, Francis got into the driver's side and started the car, slipping her a small but charming smile.

"Mon Cherie," he said softly. "'ou don't need to worry anymore. Moi promizez zat zis shall be a wonderful night."

With a chaste kiss to her forehead, he put the key in the ignition and started the car, driving them out of the driveway and off to have the night of their life.

* * *

Author's Note -

(1) Okay, so Amelia and Alice went out for a while, and they stayed a pub. Mind you, this is before Amelia and Alice got their drinks. They were both talking casually, and Amelia (the smart one that she is) decides that she wants to have a bet against Alice. She says, if you can chug down three shots and since the national anthem of the united states, running around the entire room, waving an American flag, without falling down or throwing up, that she would be her slave for a week. Alice, thinking that this was absolutely absurd, refused. She didn't even enjoy American things that much ... But then Amelia called her a chicken, making Alice immediately accept the dare to prove her wrong ... It ended with her on the floor, laughing as Flying Mint Bunny circled her head, Amelia laughing her head off.

(2) mon frère - translation - my brother

I'm sorry. This is the first FrxFem!Uk I'm posting. If you would like, please give me some feed-back on the story, like it, rate it, comment! Anything! Please and thank you! I may or may not decide to continue it, by adding another chapter. If you like it, please send feedback so I can continue to write more on this, but for now ... I think it may stay completed ... I will write more if you guys want me to. So - Thank you for reading! It means a lot!

May or may not be editing this.


End file.
